Street Fighter vs X-Men
by DeathbyFurbies
Summary: So with the upcoming release of Street Fighter 5 or rather the rerelease as there was a beta, remembering back to the glory days of the original playstation there was a particular fighting game that stood out, it was called Street Fighter v X-Men. This fanfiction story may share that title and I credit both franchises but this is my own work, try not to be too critical of it. enjoy


Street Fighter vs X-men

Fight of the two worlds

Capcom meets Marvel Comics

Disclaimer: I still only have the rights to my own thoughts and nothing else, seriously I wish that I owned something, well enjoy this crossover fanfic

Prologue

Ryu woke up early like he does most days to get a jump on his day, which usually consisted of extreme training. Chun li was worried about her boyfriend more so then usual, call it woman's intuition or ESP or whatever, he was always pushing himself to the brink, all of this training may end up killing him if something else didn't first. M. Bison has been lying low for quite some time and no recent activity from Shadaloo meant that Interpol didn't have any work for her to do, she was temporarily on a suspension, maybe she'd try her hand as a reporter, nah that didn't really suite her and even Cammy wasn't working with Mi6 at the moment.

All seemed too quiet and that meant that if something didn't happen soon she'd go crazy from boredom. Even Ken was busy with his new child Mel, and Eliza his wife had gone into extreme depression after the death of her older brother coronel William F. Guile of the US military. She just lies in bed all day and plays sad music with candles lit in memory of Guile. Cammy loved Guile very much as he had shown her that she mattered and that he didn't care that she was once the sex slave of his worst enemy Bison.

He died defending her but she felt that he deserved better, in her eyes not only was he her lover but also her hero, at his funeral she sang the song "There goes my Hero" by one of her all-time favorite bands the Foo Fighters, then afterwards she cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

If she didn't have friends like Ryu and Chun li she'd be completely lost. She loved them both very much, and she would much rather die than ever betray them, her days as killer Bee where long behind her, she was one of the good guys now and she rather enjoyed it, helping others made her feel good.

Juri Han was still at large but Cammy didn't care, Juri was very tricky she acted like a friend but whenever money was mentioned she became that crazy bitch that would hurt anyone just for fun. Cammy had never met anyone that was completely psycho until she met Juri. Regardless of how she felt about Juri, Cammy could put their troubled pass behind them as SIN was permanently disbanded after that tournament that it's front man Seth held, it was found out the he was a pedophile and he like young boys, he wasn't even a priest, but that is ok, as he will spend the rest of his days locked away in solitary confinement with Phil Collins on repeat, and no one be it a robot, humanoid or even a human can tolerate that much of Phil Collins.

The Russian wrestler Zangief and his protégé Rainbow Mika have taken the wrestling world by storm, and when they weren't the top wrestlers they were making plans for their upcoming wedding, they would like all their friends to attend, and mourn for those friends that are no longer alive.

Zangief and Mika almost didn't make it to the finals as their opponents were the couples champion tag team of the father daughter duo Bass Armstrong and the very lovely Tina Armstrong. That championship match was held in Des Moines Iowa, Mika had never been there before but she enjoyed it none the less.

In fact Mika had never actually been too far from Japan, except for when she and Zangief wrestled and went on road, Mika was five months pregnant and starting to show, her breasts grew almost two sizes and they itched horribly but that is nature as her body was changing as she prepared to give birth to her child, a mixture of both Russian and Japanese lineage.

Elsewhere…

Life in the X-Mansion was starting to get a bit out of hand as Professor Xavier kept accepting new mutants, some included a young girl that could form lava she gave herself the codename of Magma, but her real name was Alison Crestmere. Others included Boom Boom and Wolfsbane two rather high strung teenage girls with bad attitudes and who at one time both were with the Brotherhood of mutants until Rogue had shown them the light and they joined up with the X-men. There are more Mutants then there are regular humans in this world. However no two mutants are exactly the same, some have some rather unique talents like this young man named Sneezal, his power is so out of control that a signal sneeze could blow someone's head off, it's actually happened a couple of times and the Brotherhood would love to get a hold of him.

Like most days at the Mansion the girls hang out by the swimming pool in skimpy bathing suits and gossip about boys that they like and so on. Bobby Drake aka the Iceman and not Iceman from Top Gun, he calls himself Iceman because he can turn his entire body into Ice, it's part of his mutant abilities and some of the other boys spy on the girls through the hedgerow, Jean Grey knows that they do it and although it bothered her at first she kind of realizes that that is just how teenage boys are, hoping that one of the girls will accidently pop out of their top and the guys can get a sneak peek.

Rogue and Jubilee refuse to expose themselves to the peeping Toms, Rogue could kick the ass of any of these punk boys and Jubilee could make them blind them just by a snap of her fingers.

Gambit has renewed his relationship with Rogue and all seems well with the Ragin Cagin, he is one of the few mutants that fully understands Rogue's abilities and he thinks it's pretty cool, that and Rogue is cool and not just how she wears her hair that strip of white against her naturally brown hair is pretty hot, and that accent of her it is much like his own. A kindred spirt of sorts she's as southern as southern can get. Gambit at first was very jealous of Wolverine as he seemed pretty close with Rogue. Logan or Wolverine as he prefers is the ultimate man of mystery even to himself, Professor Xavier can't phantom what Logan had been through.

One of the oldest mutants on record Logan James Howlett was born in the 1800's, his life has been anything but pleasant, he's been in almost every war that there was from the Civil War to Vietnam. However none of those memories exist to Wolverine as he was tricked by Weapon X into becoming the ultimate killing machine, and he did a lot killing. They changed him, made him indestructible by coating his bones with a layer of adamantium a variation of vibranium which is the very same metal that made Captain America's shield what it is.

After Logan tore up just about all of the Weapon X staff and the facility itself he ran leaving Canada to return to the States where he was later brainwashed into helping the very same man that made him the monster that he was that man was William Stryker head of Weapon X and a military scientist, Logan didn't realize it but that man took everything from him. It was on a mission where he was sent to kill a man named Charles Xavier, but upon meeting this Xavier person, Logan realized that he was on the wrong side, confused and very very pissed off, he decided to give this Xavier guy a chance and became a member of the X men, he hasn't regretted it since, and he probably never will.

Today was going to be one interesting day, one that Logan and the rest of the X Men would never soon forget.

Chapter One-The strange Visitor's

Professor Xavier was using Cebero to locate the source of his discomfort, he believed it was an anomaly centered around a particular mutant, but now he the most gifted Physic in the entire world was finding it difficult to track said mutant. Logan walked into the room smoking his signature cigar when before he could even speak, the Professor spoke in a gruff voice

"Logan my tolerance for your smoking that thing is less than usual, continue to smoke that here and I'll make you live the rest of your life under the impression that you're a six year girl"

"You can do that?" Logan responded

"Yes I can and I'll even ask Jean to braid your hair" The Professor Laughed

"Haha, good one Charles, so anyway what are you doing?" Logan asked

"You're so full of questions lately aren't you, if you must know? I'm trying to track a particular mutant, but this one is less than cooperative, I can't pinpoint it's exact location, which I find particularly pressing, I'll have Scott look deeper into with the help of Beast of course, I'll then have Storm bring him in" Xavier said

"Should I leave? Or what?" Logan asked

"Nah but be absolutely still" Xavier said adjusting Cebero

Wolverine was anything but patient so he looked around for a place to butt his cigar but as Charles Xavier had a strict no smoking policy, that Logan never seemed to follow, he butted it out on the palm of his hand, it burned slightly but the burn healed almost instantly, that was his healing factor with his regenerative properties, also it made him look younger then he really was.

"There, found it, he's in China? What in the world would a mutant like this be doing in China, Beggars can't be choosers I suppose, I'll hold a meeting in our War Room, your more than welcome to join in Logan, in fact maybe you'd like to accompany Storm to pick up our new friend, eh?" The Professor said winking as he rolled his wheelchair past Logan and the door to the subbasement opened.

"Hold it Professor, you were reading my mind again, I thought that you wouldn't do that, you know that I care for Ororo, but that is supposed to be secret." Logan said

"It's pretty obvious even to me, you don't have to be a physic to see that you two have chemistry, but it's more fun when you are a physic, just tell her how you feel, it was touch and go there with Jean and you for a while I'll admit but Storm deserves happiness too, and I believe that you are the only one that can give her that happiness, life is far too short to just let opportunities pass, you of all people should understand this my friend, don't you want to be happy, like you once were, your more than just the Wolverine, your also a man aren't you, so start acting like it" Professor X said

"Point well taken Charles, but promise me from here on out that you will stay out of my head" Logan said

"Just head over to the War Room when you're ready, today will be a good day, I'm sure" Professor X said

"Fine, it's hard to argue with a physic after all" Logan said

"Right because we can see things before they happen" Professor X said

A slight pause then the two friends shared in a brief laugh.

Moments later there was knock on the front door of the mansion, and Storm answered the door.

There was a young girl on the other side her clothes all torn barely covering up her body, her long black hair covering up her chest, and a scared look in her eye, she couldn't be any older than Kitty or Rogue. She was also very pretty, and she was in big trouble, Storm knew that she was mutant, but she must be running from someone or something, a fate sadly that all mutants shared at one point or another in their lives, Storm knew how this young girl must feel, cold and scared and nowhere to go, oh geez Storm needed to talk to the girl, but before Storm could speak the girl spoke in a shaky voice.

"Logan, does a Logan Howlett live here…I need. I need to see him" The girl said fainting.

"Oh dear, here let me help you" Storm said without hesitation and she picked up the girl and carried her inside, swinging the door behind her. Beast saw the young girl and aided Ororo in assiting the kid. The two of them helped the girl into the elevator and the three of them went to the medical lab where Jean Grey would observe this girl while they found out who she was and were she came from.

Inside the elevator a particularly familiar song was playing, it sounded almost like "What is love" by Haddaway, it always made Ororo giggle like a schoolgirl, why did the Professor have that particular song playing, She may never know. It was such a catchy song that she started to slightly bob her head to side and Beast joined in too. Ororo realized what she was doing as did Beast and then they laughed, then out of nowhere...

"This is more than a coincidence don't you agree Ororo" Beast said

"Indeed, but why do you think she is looking for Logan? What connection could the two share" Ororo said

"I'm sure the Professor will know when he meets this girl, after we drop her off at the lab you get Logan" Beast said cracking a smile

"Oh I see, you're a terrible liar Hank, you know how I feel about Logan so that is why you think that I should go get him." Storm said smiling back

"I may be a brilliant scientist but dearie I am also a concerned friend, how long have we known each other" Beast said

"Most of our lives, you know that Hank" Storm said

"Exactly, you're still so young and beautiful, I want you to be happy dear and I've seen how you and Logan are when your together, your like two positively charged ions" Beast said

"Your such a nerd Hank, but your right, it's about time that I admit it to myself that I love Logan and that I should just suck it up and ask him out already" Storm said

"Preciously my sweet, the time for rational thinking is past" Beast said

All of a sudden the girl stirred and faintly said

"Logan. Weapon X, genetics...ah"

"How is it that this girls knows all about Logan, they've never even met, or maybe they did at some point, we'd better hurry up" Storm said

"Agreed, I think that where there anyway" Beast said

Beast was a brilliant scientist and a bit of a romantic but given how he looked, he knew that no woman could stomach him long enough to carry on a conversation, he was lonely, so very very lonely but he Hank McCoy was a man, he had blue fur all over his body that made him appear to be like an ape, he hated violence and was just as much of a pacifist as Charles Xavier was, still when push came to shove he shoved back hard, really really hard. It was different around the X Men they all know how he felt to be an outsider, especially Ororo she too felt like an outsider, but for some strange reason she felt very much at home among her fellow mutants. The two friends carried the young girl into the medical lab and as soon as they entered they heard Jean say

"Quickly now set her down on the bed"

Beast and Storm nodded in agreement and then they let Jean Grey do her medical tests on the young girl and what they discovered next was perhaps the most shocking news that they would ever receive from a fellow mutant.

A few seconds later Charles Xavier and Logan rushed into the lab there they learned this girl's secret.

"The girl appears to have been subjected to the same exact tests as Logan, she too has adamantium grafted to her skeleton and what is more shocking still she has his regenerative abilities, his healing factor" Jean said

"Impossible I thought that I was there only success, I thought you said that Weapon X program had been shut down Charles, this is too weird even for me" Logan said looking at the young girl lying on the medical table

"It was, or at least I was lead to believe it was, I heard that there were some others that had the tests done but I didn't want to believe it, Stryker is a mad man" Xavier said

"I thought that you took care of Stryker, Logan before he could do anymore harm, you've grown soft in your old age" Cyclops said

"Nah, I let that weasel live, now I regret it, it looks like he continued to do more harm than good, I heard that Weapons 1-9 were complete failures and that I number ten or X was the right on the hole, but they got this poor kid as well and then there is that nutball Deadpool, he too was part of the Weapon X program, so who is this girl?" Logan said

"Well let me read her mind and then we'll know all that there is to know" Professor X said as he wheeled behind her and got ready to read her mind but before that Jean said something else

"I also ran some blood tests on her. And this is the oddest thing, her DNA is the exact same as Logan's, she is his Clone? they share the same blood type also, type o negative, Professor what do think" Jean said

"Great I hope that at least she's house broken, unlike Logan" Cyclops said mockingly

"Keep it up one eye, and I'll give ya another hole to breathe out of" Logan said retracted two of his claws with the middle one still out in the form of a middle finger

"Stop it you two, she maybe Logan's clone and all, I'll find out once I read her mind" Professor X said

Just then the girl screamed and two adamantium claws came out, and the third on her foot between her toes, she started to thrash around Logan and Cyclops restrained her, she settled down a little, then Professor X began to read her mind, he said

"Good now everyone stay as still as possible, and absolutely under no circumstances anyone say anything until I'm finished" the professor spoke and everyone nodded in agreement.

At that same time somewhere in China…

Chun li was investigating the strange anomalies that where occurring all over the world, she was nervous and that was because she was working alone, Cammy was away on another mission at the moment, Ryu was training but he promised her that he'd meet up with her later.

"I can do this, I know that I can" Chun li said

"Chun li? Hey it is you, it's Fei Long, remember the famous movie star that trained under your father" Fei Long said

"Of course I do, Fei what bring you out here?" Chun li said

"A movie shoot for a remake of Enter the Dragon by John Woo, I was a shue in for Bruce Lee, and well the rest was history" Fei Long said

"That's great Fei, I'm investigating the strange anomalies, I thought that I'd start here in my homeland, Bison hasn't been seen for a while after that Tournament, but for some reason deep down I know that he has something to do with this." Chun li said

"Of course, but perhaps your too close this, Chun, you need sometime for you, pamper yourself get a mineral bath, go to the open door spa, take the day off" Fei said

"I don't know Fei it's a fully tempting, but as you know Bison killed my father, and I can't rest until I get revenge" Chun li said

"I'm your friend Chun and I want you to have some you time, so I insist on you going to the spa, I won't take no for an answer, let's go Fei said

"Ok, I'll do it, for you, you've been like a brother to me so I can't say no" Chun li said

As they were walking away, they ran into a bizarre creature, it looked almost human but it resembled a Toad, even the way he caught a fly with his long tongue.

"Wait a tick there luv, where are you going, as a matter of fact I don't know where here is, so many Asians must be somewhere in the orient" the creature said

"Who or what are you" Fei long asked

"Why I'm Toad, and that's all I got to say to the likes of you, now your pretty friend there with the huge rack and nicely large thighs, how I could be able to resist that" Toad said

"I'll handle this one" Chun li said

"Well you know luv, what you want to know that is" Toad said

Chun li bend down to get to Toad's level locking eyes with the little guy, batting her eye lashes and pouting out her lips

"What you can do is...ah crap I forgot, you're the most beautiful thing that I've ever laid my eyes on, besides Mystique that is, but she will never give me the time of day" Toad said

"What I want to know little Toad guy is why did you come here and how, I've lived in China my entire life and I've never even seen the likes of you before, how'd you do it" Chun li said lying on her famine charm

"Magneto discovered a portal that ripped thru time and space and we ended up here, well as you can see the portal closed leaving me behind again, but he's my master and I'm ever so loyal to the Brotherhood" Toad said

"The Brotherhood? Magneto? This sounds like a case, sorry mister Toad but I'll have to take you into Interpol until we can figure all this out" Chun li said

"Wait a sec, your arresting me, why I didn't do anything…yet, this is mutant discrimination, why if Magneto were here..." Toad said

"Mutant? None of this makes since, what do you think Fei" Chun li said turning to her friend

"Not sure Chun but I'll help you out, my movie shoot isn't to later anyway" Fei said

The three walked toward the Interpol office.

Back at the Xavier institute for higher learning…

Professor X learned a lot from reading the mind of the young girl, the images that he saw disturbed him greatly, he felt that he was down with the sickness, these images reminded him of the horrible things that Logan had in his mind, these two really were a lot like right down to the color of their hair and eyes, there was a reason for that and the Professor was about to reveal it, he spoke

"Jean's data was right on the money, this woman is in fact the clone of Logan, how exactly they were able to create her is still a mystery even to me, she too was subject to the horrors of the Weapon X program, her name is Laura Kinney, but she's forgotten everything just like Logan had, they designated her as X-23, to think that they continued to experiment on people after you Logan, as a matter of fact Laura doesn't know herself and that is why I will need you Logan to help her out as you are legally her guardian now, your family so you'll need to be there for her, maybe help her to recover her memories. She can bunk with Rogue, I'll ask her myself later. I can't help be feel that Laura's sudden appearance is just the begging for a series of events that are come, I'm going to use Cerebro to track more of these anomalies, I'll contact you when I find out more, in the meantime Ororo why don't you take Laura to meet Rogue and then the three of you can get her some new clothes to wear, I can't have her walking around here in her undergarments all day, I have a school to run here after all."

"Will do right away Professor, I'd be happy to help her out" Ororo said

"I knew that I could count on you Storm you have a kind heart and right now dear Laura, no the rest of us all need someone with a kind heart" the Professor said

Logan was silent he just stood there watching the girl, he couldn't believe it he had a daughter for all intent and purposes, and this girl was going to need him for guidance, she was a cutie too, no she was his flesh and blood which still sounded strange to Logan the ultimate loner now he has a kid of his own, she needs him and he needs her, it was nice to be needed, everything from now on was going to be alright.

In the War Room Cyclops was going over the mission briefings in his head when all of a sudden he had a visitor, but it was a friendly visitor, he was good at sneaking up on people, he was after all in the circus, his real name was Kurt Wagner, but everyone around the mansion called him Nightcrawler. He may look like a blue skinned devil with pointy ears and a tail but he had a heart of gold, Kitty Pride was quite taken with him, the two of them spent a lot of time together. Kurt knew that she liked him but he was so shy around the pretty girls, however Kitty made all that go away he knew that it was love. Nightcrawler had a flashback...

Nightcrawler never knew anything about his father, his mother was Mystique he didn't even know that until recently, the X men had tracked down the Brotherhood and Kurt had come face to face with Mystique he was about to kill her, when looking in her eyes there was a sadness, that her own estranged son had been returned to her. He suddenly felt no urge to kill Mystique, he demanded answers.

"Mystique talk, why is it that I no longer want to kill you, when I gaze in your eyes I see the real you, what is the connection between you and I, please for the love of God Freuline tell me!"

"The truth if you must know kid is that we have a special bond you and I, remember when I said that we aren't so different you and I…"

Mystique paused another flashback coming to mind

Nightcrawler had corner her once before and she said

"We aren't so different you and I"

Of course Nightcrawler was very confused and back to the present flashback

"See I did say that yeah" Mystique said

"Mein God woman, out with it, what is the strange connection that we share, and why when I look at you I suddenly don't hate you?" Nightcrawler asked

"The reason boy, is...because I'm your mother, it's the truth just ask that Professor that you know, I had a choice to make and I trusted Xavier to take care of you, I'm sorry boy I didn't want give you up, but if I kept you and raised you in the Brotherhood you wouldn't be such a kind person, I guess I made the right choice after all, I just wish that I could've done the same thing with your younger sister, Nocturne, she's one bad teen, I know that this is all so much to handle" Mystique said tears forming in her eyes

Nightcrawler was stunned he couldn't believe that he had a family, a mother and now a sister, why she decided now of all times to tell him, perhaps he'd be better off not knowing any of this, so why hadn't Xavier said anything.

"I know honey, it's difficult but I love you and that is why I gave you up, if only your father were still alive, oh he was a strong, handsome man, devilish in a way perhaps that was because he was the devil, or some variation of sorts, Azazel was what he was called and he died so that other mutants like us would be able to live in peace, free from persecution and ridicule, I was young and very much in love, but as they say son, if it's too good to be true than it often is, but he did give me you and your sister, so even though I may not agree completely with Xavier's ideas but now I see that he has in fact raised you well, I'm very proud of the man that you have become" Mystique said

"Even so, you are forever mein enemy, the Brotherhood is evil, it's corrupted you mother, I hate to be this way but I'd be a lot happier if I never saw you again (sniff), goodbye dear mother I thank you for telling me the truth, I'll try to change my sister's mind but I doubt that she'll want to come over to our side, too bad that you choose the path of evil." Nightcrawler said turning his back to his mother

Under her breath she said as she produced a hidden blade and lounged at her son

"Stupid child, you'll never understand how great Magneto is, now die!"

Nightcrawler turned slightly to see Mystique lounge at him, the blade impacted and got him in the shoulder, if he didn't turn the blade would have pieced his heart and he'd be dead now

"Tsk, tsk mother I pity you, will you never realize that you're fighting on the wrong side." Nightcrawler said

Nightcrawler was shaken back to the present, when he heard his friend talking to him

"So Kurt my friend what brings you into the War Room? Make it snappy because these anomalies are becoming more frequent, there is another one in England, I'm going to send a team" Cyclops said

"I know Scott, I'm worried that Psylocke has yet to report back, Bets is a stand alone chick who doesn't need help but she could use a hand, I have to go, so please mein friend" Nightcrawler said

"Of course Kurt you can go, I know how you feel, Psylocke is tough but it's been a while since she last checked in, I'm worried about her too" Cyclops said placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder

Nightcrawler winched in pain, it was the same shoulder that Mystique had injured months before, it hadn't really healed, and it hurt, it would one day heal but his heart would never.

Scott said after realizing "Oh, sorry I had forgotten all about your injury"

"It's alright mein friend, the pain is bearable but knowing the truth is not" Nightcrawler said

"Take some time off, we'll go and save Psylocke, you need to heal" Scott said

"No, I can do this Scott, don't leave me behind" Nightcrawler said

"Ok, I understand but go see Jean in the medical lab I want to make sure that you're alright, we'll leave soon" Cyclops said

"Alright, you're the boss" Nightcrawler said

Cyclops nodded and went back to his Job as Nightcrawler walked away towards the medical labs…

London England….

Cammy was glad to be back in her homeland, it was nice but she secretly wished that Guile was here with her, they always talked about it after they took down Shadaloo they would come to England and that was where he was going to purpose to her, sadly it was merely a dream now and nothing more, He was gone and she was all alone.

Her older sister Decapre wanted absolutely nothing to do with her and although she cared for her sister very much, her sister has all but forgotten about her even her name. The last time the two girls were alone, her sister was trying to kill her, the thing about Decapre was since she was still very much under the control of and nothing that Cammy could say or do would change her mind, Cammy was once there and knows how pervasive Bison can be.

He could persuade a girl and once she was under his control it was forever, but true love could break the strongest of mind control and that was how Cammy had gotten free. Guile had saved her, and now he was dead, Cammy would never love again that she was certain. She would devout every waking hour to making Bison pay.

Cammy had no idea that she walked right into Psylocke…

"Watch where you are walking blondie, huh pigtails cute" Psylocke said

"What? Are you talking to me? Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, I have a lot on my mind, and by the way I've never seen you around before, who are you?" Cammy said

"You first, and judging by that outfit that you are wearing you must be some sort of a two dollar hooker, the beret is a nice touch though." Psylocke said

"That outfit that you are wearing is a bit revealing too, fight me and I'll tell you all that I know, even my name" Cammy said

"Interesting, ok I'll fight you, but I warn you girlie they don't call me a master ninja for nothing." Psylocke said

"Ok, I'll let you know that I'm very good at what I do, and what I do isn't very nice, I'm an assassin, rather I use to be." Cammy said

"Funny you sound just a friend of mine, Wolverine, he says the same thing. I'm the best at what I do blah, blah..." Psylocke said

Cammy and Psylocke locked eyes and then they squared off, it was like a flurry of tiny fists Cammy was aggressive alright. Psylocke blocked every punch and then she threw some of her own. It felt to Cammy like basic training all over again, She was a tough cookie alright, her time with the Delta Reds had molded her into the perfect solider, she made friends quickly and once Bison and his Shadaloo goons showed up they whipped them out, all of them…Cammy narrowly escaped, if it wasn't for the body of Big Red shielding her from the execution squad she would have died as well, where ever Bison was involved death was sure to follow.

Cammy was lost in thought, she didn't see that last punch, this girl was well trained she knew what she was doing alright, man it was like being hit by a sack of bricks, anymore direct hits and Cammy would lose this fight, and Cammy didn't like to lose ever.

"You lose focus too quick, don't waste my time" Psylocke said

"Sorry I don't know what happened there I'm usually on the ball, for some reason I was thinking about the past, that isn't like me at all." Cammy said

"Get your head straight kid and the next time we meet, I'll be expecting a rematch, I'm Psylocke by the way" Psylocke said

"I'm Cammy, Cammy White, it's nice to meet you too Psylocke. That's a strange name" Cammy said

"It's a codename, my real name is Betsy, but I prefer Psylocke as it sounds unique, unique like my hair color there aren't that many purple haired ninjas out there, well I know of one other, her name is Ayane, I don't know her last name though. I met her once before and she was skilled alright, I also have the ability to generate blades with my thoughts, stand back I'll show you what I mean" Psylocke said

Psylocke produced three purple blades out of thin air and throw them at the sign that Cammy was standing in front of, it read "Borderlands 5 miles"

Cammy was impressed, there was something odd about this Psylocke chick, and Cammy meant to find out about her.

"That is quite the talent there, how is it that you are able to do that?" Cammy said

"Well I really don't understand it fully myself, I am a mutant, somehow I can just do it, it's all done by telepathy, it makes my one of the most deadliest assassins in the world, in fact there are a lot of others with similar abilities, and we live and work together trying to better the relationship among normal humans like yourself and mutants like me, our two races don't always see eye to eye, but that is what the purpose of the X Men is, or leader is a very wise telepath named Charles Xavier, I felt out of place in the normal world but with them I feel at home, how about you Cammy? Do you have a home? A family? You're so young how old are you anyway, Twenty?" Psylocke said

"Twenty three actually, and no not really I don't have a family, not anymore they all died and I'm on a mission to a avenge them. I have a dark past, I was raised by a bad man called Bison, he gave me the code name of Killer Bee, I was one of his top assassins in his organization called Shadaloo, I'm not proud of the things that I did, the people I hurt. I left them and joined up with an off shoot of the Military called the Delta Reds, that is where I got this outfit and the beret, I wear it in their memory, if anything they were my family, sadly once again it was all thanks to that bastard Bison, he killed them without hesitation, and so I was alone, then I met a wonderful group of people, one was a Chinese Interpol agent named Chun li she is my closet friend, another is a material arts master named Ryu, he has a kind heart and he is Chun li's boyfriend, and then there was Guile the military commander that saved my life, I fell in love with him but like all good things in my life it was short lived, he too was killed by that madman Bison, so I am all alone now, I mean I still have my other friends Chun li and Ryu and his friend Ken, they are the closest thing to a family that I have now but there is an emptiness that I feel inside, a sort of black hole where my heart should be, I came to England as I've never seen my homeland, it's kind of nice, sorry I rambled on there, how about you who are these X Men are they friendly?" Cammy said

"Oh I had no idea that you had such a rough life, my sincerest apologizes as for me dearie I grew up here in England as well, my husband has gone missing and I came back here looking for clues as to his sudden disappearance, it isn't like Rick to make me worry like this, see Rick is also a mutant, his abilities include super speed as well as the ability to see the future. I'm sure that Rick is fine and all, but it's been nearly a week already and I haven't heard from him, I'm so worried about him, that is why I came here, his last transmission was vague at best but I know that he is here somewhere" Psylocke said

"I think that I understand how you feel Psylocke, and I decided that I like you and that I will help you search for your husband, if we can find him, it might help me to find what I'm looking for. Yet I don't know what that is" Cammy said

"You'd do that for me Cammy? We just met and I'm not really sure that I can trust you, but I appreciate the offer, why not dear, I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Psylocke said

All of a sudden Cammy and Psylocke got a bad feeling they exchanged a worried look, then a large Buick came rolling towards the two girls, at an alarming rate as Cammy was starting to speak Psylocke pushed her out of the way of the car, saving her life and narrowly missing the car herself.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Cammy said as she saw Psylocke grabbing her and pushing her out of the way in a bold move, as Cammy stood up to thank Psylocke for saving her life, a very big man was now standing in the way, Psylocke looked worried and the giant man spoke.

"Well, you are a skilled ninja after all, hehehe, by the way who is your friend I like her outfit, I bet that it would look even better on the ground" The giant said

"Oh crap, you're the last person that I expected to see today, running into Cammy was pruly chance but I wasn't prepared to meet up with you" Psylocke said to the strange man

"Ha, don't you know who I am...I'm the freaking Juggernaut bitch!" Juggernaut said to Psylocke

"Juggernaut?!" Cammy said

"That's right babe, real name is Kane Marko, but everyone calls me the Juggernaut, on account of my of size and let me tell you, I'm as big down there as I am muscular, hahahahaha" Juggernaut said

"Really, I was under the impression that you were compensating for something, if you know what I mean" Psylocke said

"Ohh, I'd watch what you say unless you want me to hurt your precious husband" Juggernaut said

"What do you know about Rick? Tell me now!" Psylocke said with desperation in her voice

"He has to be lying to you Psylocke, he may be big but he doesn't seem to be too bright, let's just keep looking for Rick ourselves" Cammy said

"Think not babe, see if I let you go now Magneto will no doubt kill Psylocke's husband, you don't want to see that now do you" Juggernaut said

"I don't believe you" Psylocke said

"Fine but perhaps this would change your mind doll face" Juggernaut said

Juggernaut produced a small video screen that showed her husband all tied up in a chair and he was all beaten up, sure enough standing over him was Magneto, he spoke

"Ah the very lovely Psylocke, and…well aren't you quite the catch young lady, see dearies your poor husband Rick isn't doing so well, I'd hate to have to kill him because you wouldn't cooperate with me, Psylocke you have the information that was given to you by my friend Charles Xavier, you know of what I speak, it has to do with your new friend I'm sure and you'll give it to me or else I'll kill Rick here, so if you'd be so kind as to come along with my associate the Juggernaut you can see Rick again, the clock is ticking, make a decision and prey that it was the right one, either way it's win win, see you real soon love"

Then the screen went blank and Juggernaut put it away

"You heard Magneto, now we can do this the easy way or the fun way" Juggernaut said

"You're sick, you know that exploiting me by using my husband is the lowest form of bribery, I'll make Magneto pay, forgive me sweetheart, I'll never betray the X men not so long as there is a breath in my body" Psylocke said preparing to fight the Juggernaut

Cammy watched as Psylocke lunged at the behemoth, she was going to be crushed as this guy was the biggest guy that she had ever seen, he was bigger than E Honda and Zangief combined, even with that butterball Rufus they wouldn't make up half of what he was, this guy was as tall as a skyscraper.

Cammy was frozen in place, she didn't know how she could help her friend but if this fight went on any farther Psylocke would surly die and Cammy had witnessed enough death already.

Juggernaut grabbed Psylocke and slammed her into the ground, it sounded like perhaps he had broken a few of her ribs, he kept slamming her into the ground, until she was unconscious, he wasn't going to kill her but since she resisted to go with him he really had no choice, he scooped her up and draped her limp body over his broad right shoulder then turned his attention to Cammy.

"Oh shit I'm next" She thought as he approached her, he nailed her in her stomach with a powerful fist that rendered her unconscious too.

"Well like I said, the easy way or the fun way, hahahahaha, I always get what I want" Juggernaut said lifting Cammy up on placing her over his other shoulder, he walked off into the now setting sun towards Magneto and his Brotherhood.

End of chapter one

To find out what happens next look for the next chapter entitled "till we meet again"


End file.
